


Kloktober, Oct. 31st: Your Choice Of Topic!

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [31]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: SleepSynopsis: Nategaar, Charles/Pickles, and Toki, Abigail, and Murderface on their own. Just a little snapshot series thing, very domestic lol. Does include a tish of post-Doomstar mention with one of them.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Pickles the Drummer, Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kloktober, Oct. 31st: Your Choice Of Topic!

In Skwisgaar’s room, they sleep soundly. Nathan is essentially the best bed-warmer possible: big and cozy and all too happy to cuddle with Skwisgaar, even if he does end up with blonde hair over his face as a result on occasion. Skwisgaar likes to feel held, and Nathan likes to feel someone hanging onto him. On the off chance he half-wakes up, he knows he’ll look down to see Skwisgaar nestled against his chest, an arm slung over his waist, Skwisgaar’s legs tangled with his. 

He sleeps a lot better, these days. 

In Charles’ room (they switch up whose room they stay in about every month formally, or at least that’s what the schedule Charles made up says, but honestly? Charles has the warmer room, so Pickles ends up in there often) Pickles and Charles sleep in a tangle. They’re both comfortable, but they also both tend to over and underdress for the night. Charles, over, in full pajamas embroidered with his initials that inevitably end up yanked off and tossed on the floor by the middle of the night. Pickles, under, in his underwear only, winding up snuggled as close to Charles as he can, even as he tosses aside the covers. The towel they used to clean up after their pre-sleep fuck is still on the floor, since neither could be bothered to get up and toss it into the hamper. Charles, half-asleep, opens his eyes enough to give Pickles a kiss on the cheek before tugging him closer. 

He’s not cold by any means, but he’ll take every chance to be close to Pickles that he can get. 

In Toki’s room, he sleeps happily. How else could you describe someone who literally smiles in their sleep? Surrounded by a variety of his Deady Bears, wrapped in a blanket with skulls on it that Nathan’s mom had knit for him that last Christmas, he is as soft and sweet as can be. In his mind, he dreams. People run from him. He has a deadly touch. Blood shows his trail to come, and death follows in his wake. But he is warm, as he brings the cold to them, and the worst of it never touches him, or his friends. 

He doesn’t make the dream come to him, it just does. It’s one of the better ones. 

In Murderface’s room, he lays flat on his back. His fingers and toes twitch, but he cannot move. And he is all too aware of it, the movement the only sign that he’s trying to work himself out of another sleep paralysis episode. They used to be a rarer occasion, once a month if that. Since rescuing Toki and Abigail, it’s become a nightly event. A tall man, with burning eyes and long hair, watches him as the hallucinations torment him. 

But when he wakes properly, can finally move, the man isn’t there. He always feels like he should be there, but he isn’t. Knowing how alone he is, terrified, Murderface weeps. 

In Abigail’s room, she sleeps peacefully. She has over five white noise machines that play at once, a TV on, and a fan. Not because of any hallucinations, or tormenting dreams. No, she simply enjoys drowning out the occasionally odd sounds of Mordhaus. 

She cannot be woken before her alarm due to all the extra sound, and that’s the way she likes it. 


End file.
